


K-Pop Ficmix 2020 Masterlist & Reveals

by kpop_ficmix_mod



Category: K-pop
Genre: Other, Reveals, mod post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop_ficmix_mod/pseuds/kpop_ficmix_mod
Summary: Masterlist and author reveals for K-Pop Ficmix 2020.  Thanks to everyone who participated for another record-breaking round!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: K-Pop Ficmix 2020





	K-Pop Ficmix 2020 Masterlist & Reveals

**Author's Note:**

> It's time once again to reveal our talented contributors! 
> 
> This fest has been a pleasure to mod as always--thank you all for your continuing support of K-Pop Ficmix! Please leave the authors plenty of comments and kudos, since they've worked hard in writing a total of 49 (!!!) fics this year. Special thanks to our amazing pinch-hitters [potter,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potter/pseuds/potter) [yoonbot (iverins),](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iverins/pseuds/yoonbot) [nekrateholic,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic) and [Sugar_and_Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt) who ensured everyone who remixed a fic would have a gift in return, and for anyone who has provided encouragement and assistance to our writers. And thank you to everyone who participated, whether it be writing or reading (or both). See you next round!

### K-Pop Ficmix 2020 Masterlist:

**#01** [The Gold Throat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199380) (EXO, Jongdae/Baekhyun/Minseok) → by [Xiaolianhua](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaolianhua/pseuds/Xiaolianhua)  
remix of [xiuchenlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchenlay/pseuds/xiuchenlay)'s [Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447337)

**#02** [All the Things I'm Thinking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256118) (Seventeen, Jeonghan/Joshua) → by [Auber_Gine_Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams)  
remix of [sysupportgroup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysupportgroup/pseuds/sysupportgroup)'s [close ain't close enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784268)

**#03** [real-la-lize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269441) (NCT, Mark/Jeno) → by [ghoulgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodmaker/pseuds/moodmaker)  
remix of [werisingsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werisingsun/pseuds/werisingsun)'s [piccino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687043)

**#04** [between the motion and the act (the body/heat remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263477) (LOONA, Heejin/Hyunjin) → by [cherrygarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygarden/pseuds/cherrygarden)  
remix of [younglegends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/younglegends/pseuds/younglegends)'s [worse things than this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468918)

**#05** [Hello, Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907155) (EXO, Baekhyun/Jongdae) → by [Lolistar92](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92)  
remix of [VOlympianlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove)'s [Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857853)

**#06** [here is where we used to be, here is where we are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223574) → by [lushwang (theangryblob)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/pseuds/lushwang)  
remix of [lacquer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacquer/pseuds/lacquer)'s [an absence of green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307394)

**#07** [thicker than water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063278) (NCT, Chenle/Jisung) → by [englishsummerrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain)  
remix of [pyrophane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrophane/pseuds/pyrophane)'s [remember the fireworks back then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778716)

**#08** [The Matchmaker Always Meows Twiceso excited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938280) (EXO, Minseok/Jongin) → by [unnieunnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnieunnie/pseuds/unnieunnie)  
remix of [ACatWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites)'s [Local Cat Burglar Stealing Hearts of Victims](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652323)

**#09** [Moonlight Refraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262946) (ONEUS, Kim Youngjo/Son Dongju) → by [elutherya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya)  
remix of [discountghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost)'s [body gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916459)

**#10** [ginger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298916) NCT Dream, Renjun/Haechan → by [rensshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensshi/pseuds/rensshi)  
remix of [thereisnoreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/thereisnoreality)'s [ omne trium perfectum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393310)

**#11** [waiting everyday for tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861522) (HINAPIA, Eunwoo-centric) → by [bitsori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori)  
remix of [tonyang (kurusui)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurusui/pseuds/tonyang)'s [it’s just a day trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029698)

**#12** [It's A Date ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323000) (VIXX, Hakyeon/Taekwoon and Sanghyuk/Hongbin) → by [thoroughlynerdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy)  
remix of [inpiniteu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu)'s [Grant My Last Request (and Just Let Me Hold You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099072)

**#13** [tiger, tiger, burning bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275045) (Seventeen, Soonyoung/Jun Hui) → by [dimsum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimsum/pseuds/dimsum)  
remix of [figure8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/figure8)'s [promises to keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926460)

**#14** [i’m not too far (and you’re my favourite place)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288962) (Monsta X, Changkyun/Minhyuk) → by [kihyuks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks)  
remix of [writersstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy)'s [The Governer’s Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084012)

**#15** [Glass Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266387) (EXO, Junmyeon/Suhø) → by [VOlympianlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove)  
remix of [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae)'s [Heavy Petting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512587)

**#16** [great pair and gray hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300302) (INFINITE, Sunggyu-centric, Woohyun/Hoya) → by [pikasoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos)  
remix of [chanyeolanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda)'s [Bros Before Hoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961523)

**#17** [the boy you loved in spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311645) (NCT, Jaemin/Jisung) → by [lovecity (xies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xies/pseuds/lovecity)  
remix of [moodmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodmaker/pseuds/moodmaker)'s [boy problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843096)

**#18** [superbloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182594) (ATEEZ, Jongho/Wooyoung) → by [tri_angle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tri_angle/pseuds/tri_angle)  
remix of [Bazzys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/pseuds/Bazzys)'s [Need The Sun To Break (You've Woken Up My Heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526755)

**#19** [By No Other Design](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290483) (SHINee, Jonghyun/Onew) → by [replaydebut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/replaydebut/pseuds/replaydebut)  
remix of [meltingheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingheart/pseuds/meltingheart)'s [there is a fountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115013)

**#20** [touch on obsession / no consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300212) Seventeen, Jeonghan/Joshua) → by [sysupportgroup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysupportgroup/pseuds/sysupportgroup)  
remix of [Auber_Gine_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams)'s [Save Your Love (Take Mine From Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190727)

**#21** [equilateral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305933) (Stray Kids, Changbin/Hyunjin/Seungmin) → by [chanyeolanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda)  
remix of [bitsori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori)'s [Isosceles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701170)

**#22** [i'll take everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297563) (EXO, Baekhyun/Chen) → by [discountghost ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost%20/pseuds/discountghost)  
remix of [Lolistar92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92)'s [I’ll give you everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353059)

**#23** [One More Dream Begins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304049) (VeriVery, Hoyoung/Dongheon) → by [Quackyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon%20/pseuds/Quackyeon)  
remix of [nekrateholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic)'s [in bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114798)

**#24** [we are not traitors but the lights go out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277358) (NCT, Taeyong/Yuta) → by [jaekyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekyu/pseuds/jaekyu)  
remix of [monopolizers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monopolizers/pseuds/monopolizers)'s [high testimony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021059)

**#25** [hand over fist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298013) (LOONA, Heejin/Jinsoul) → by [younglegends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/younglegends/pseuds/younglegends)  
remix of [cherrygarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygarden/pseuds/cherrygarden)'s [salute, arcadia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120647)

**#26** [they call me mister fahrenheit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341117) (Got7, Jaebum) → by [Verocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocity/pseuds/Verocity)  
remix of [jaekyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekyu/pseuds/jaekyu)'s [we built this house on memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300118)

**#27** [antithesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136985) (Seventeen/Pristin, Jun-centric) → by [tonyang (kurusui)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurusui/pseuds/tonyang)  
remix of [miuyi (rainiest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainiest/pseuds/miuyi)'s [birds of a feather](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/678133)

**#28** [got me (sun)dazed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300233) (iKON, Junhwe/Jinhwan) → by [greyskieslatenights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskieslatenights/pseuds/greyskieslatenights)  
remix of [fifty-one sunsets (idyleski) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyleski/pseuds/fifty-one%20sunsets)'s [soft taste of soft serve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277342)

**#29** [Round Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371225) (EXO, Baekhyun/Yixing) → by [writersstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy)  
remix of [thoroughlynerdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy)'s [All Expenses Paid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731381)

**#30** [Just Like We Used To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374885) (UNB/BIGSTAR/BIGFLO/The Unit, Gwangsuk/Euijin) → by [Bazzys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/pseuds/Bazzys)  
remix of [elutherya ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya)'s [No One Can Touch Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470925)

**#31** [still as the world is never still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318983) (NCT, Renjun/Donghyuck) → by [pyrophane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrophane/pseuds/pyrophane)  
remix of [englishsummerrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain)'s [Turning Points](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708063)

**#32** [Plan A Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265142) (Monsta X, Hoseok-centric) → by [AzcaSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/pseuds/AzcaSky)  
remix of [kihyuks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks)'s [love, your boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717828)

**#33** [Got me losing all my cool, cos I’m burning up on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255893) (EXO, Baekhyun/Jongdae) → by [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae)  
remix of [Xiaolianhua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaolianhua/pseuds/Xiaolianhua)'s [Decieved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003149)

**#34** [a wandering sort of light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300410) (Seventeen, Chan-centric) → by [lacquer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacquer/pseuds/lacquer)  
remix of [theangryblob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/pseuds/theangryblob)'s [pacific stars and the winds that blow them to me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709544)

**#35** [[S] Oh fuck.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936063) (GOT7, JB/Jinyoung) → by [nekrateholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic)  
remix of [Verocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocity/pseuds/Verocity)'s [Gimme dat ol' time religion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134009)

**#36** [Flickering Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265247) (EXO, Jongdae/Chanyeol) → by [Sugar_and_Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt)  
remix of [unnieunnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnieunnie/pseuds/unnieunnie)'s [Home is where the heart(h) fire burns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534921)

**#37** [gold in your hand, you don't know it exists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302768) (Seventeen, Seungcheol/Jihoon) → by [potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potter/pseuds/potter)  
remix of [greyskieslatenights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskieslatenights/pseuds/greyskieslatenights)'s [waiting to see you in the afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659478)

**#38** [like a lighthouse, a reminder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440606) (WayV, Lucas/Hendery) → by [monopolizers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monopolizers/pseuds/monopolizers)  
remix of [rensshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensshi/pseuds/rensshi)'s [a little more spine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651425)

**#39** [when the spring breeze passes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412532) (BTS, V/Jimin) → by [fifty-one sunsets (idyleski)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyleski/pseuds/fifty-one%20sunsets)  
remix of [AzcaSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/pseuds/AzcaSky)'s [One plus One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279113)

**#40** [Sacrament of Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443288) (EXO, Chanyeol/Kyungsoo) → by [ACatWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites)  
remix of [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever)'s [Fear No Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354167)

**#41** [watermelon sugar high](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424532) (Seventeen, Mingyu/Minghao) → by [movement (earthshaker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthshaker/pseuds/movement)  
remix of [pixiepower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiepower/pseuds/pixiepower)'s [bloom all night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531199)

**#42** [hounds of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470726) (SHINee, Jonghyun/Onew,) → by [meltingheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingheart/pseuds/meltingheart)  
remix of [replaydebut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/replaydebut/pseuds/replaydebut)'s [Locked Up In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202631)

**#43** [I've got you (on my mind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431711) (EXO, Minseok/Jongdae) → by [nasaplates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates)  
remix of [Quackyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon)'s [On My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949212)

**#44** [tectonic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060875) (Seventeen, Wonwoo/Hoshi) → by [miuyi (rainiest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainiest/pseuds/miuyi)  
remix of [dimsum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimsum/pseuds/dimsum)'s [ashes to ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239355)

**#45** [dance to this electrolyte beat!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491402) (NCT, Renjun/Jaemin) → by [yoonbot (iverins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iverins/pseuds/yoonbot)  
remix of [xies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xies/pseuds/xies)'s [love letters (& stupid wishes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653599)

**#46** [Taking This Chance (On You and Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438653) (Wanna One, Minhyun/Jisung) → by [inpiniteu ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu%20/pseuds/inpiniteu)  
remix of [belatedwannable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable)'s [stay forever here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780453)

**#47** [Ignite the Flames of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592355) (EXO, Multiple Ships) → by [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever)  
remix of [nasaplates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates)'s [fire and kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271802)

**#48** [wave/shore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606614) (Seventeen, Mingyu/Junhui) → by [figure8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/figure8)  
remix of [earthshaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthshaker/pseuds/earthshaker)'s [heartsick/homesick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286724)

**#49** [the missing piece i need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524456) (Wanna One, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu,) → by [belatedwannable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable)  
remix of [bugitonight (pikasoos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/bugitonight)'s [gotta find you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359569)


End file.
